


Pink Comes in Many Shades

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: While on a vacation with his family, Robin gets a request that will forever change their relationship for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> All characters are 18+ as in all of my stories.

The room of the hot spring resort that Robin and his family were staying at was unlike anything seen in Ylisse. The floors were covered in rice straw mats rather than wood or stone, and doors of the same material could be pulled sideways. Rather than sleeping on a bed, they had thin mattresses and duvets which could be folded away when not in use, and the floor was soft enough to lie down on even without them, though Robin preferred to have them unfolded and ready like a proper bed to have a place to read.

Overlooking beautiful outdoor baths filled with naturally hot water, steam rose past a large window, and in the distance were snow-covered mountains encircling the valley, the peaks looking like they were reaching towards the starlit sky.

Having recently bathed and gotten ready for the night, Robin was lying on his mattress and reading a good book. He was wearing an elegant, black dress-like garb called a yukata which felt light and easy on his skin, as was customary in this part of the world, he had heard. In spite of his relaxed demeanor, however, he was quite tense, and it was hard to focus on the book as a result. There was an additional reason for their being here other than to enjoy the baths and have a relaxing time togther as a family: his wife, together with his daughter, had proposed that the latter join them in their bedroom activities, and they thought this would be the perfect place for their first time together.

He was alone in the room right now, awaiting the two women in the world he loved the most. He would be lying if he said he wasn't unsure about this, but Morgan had been so enthusiastic and persuasive, and Olivia had agreed with every word, saying that it was probably for the best and what their daughter truly desired. It wasn't a decision made easily, he thought, but they had already planned it all together and come to an agreement, putting no small amount of pressure on him. When he thought about it, he wasn't against the idea, but it was a big step in another direction for their family dynamic to say the least.

A faint couple of knocks on the door told him it was time, and the two women entered the room, having gotten ready elsewhere. The tactician put his book away and stood up to greet them with a smile, marveling over just how beautiful they were.

His wife was dressed up in a form-fitting, pink yukata with white floral patterns and a large belt made of thick, white cloth draped around the middle of her body, from the top of her stomach to right under her big breasts, which rested comfortably against it. Her hair was of the same color as her garb, styled in a ponytail and two braids, with an incredible volume that showed the utmost care had been taken of it. Her eyes were a clear blue, and her thin cheeks had a light blush on them as always, but she met his impressed gaze with a shy giggle. 

While his daughter was wearing a similar attire as her parents, though one colored dark purple with a blue floral pattern, it was clear it hadn't been made for one of her proportions. It was tight around the hips, and unlike Olivia's breasts which merely rested on the belt, Morgan's looked as though they had spilled over it, the massive mounds needing more support than that. Her hair may have been the same color as her mother's, but it was short and messy, and to contrast her further, her cheeks were round and her eyes darker, and rather than to look embarrassed about having dressed up this way and entered her father's room to sleep with her parents, she looked excited. 

Noticing that their lips were slightly glossy and their eyes looking even more captivating than usual, he realized that they must have prepared for this extensively, wearing just the right amount of make-up that they knew he liked. 

With a small smile, he wrapped his arm around his wife's slender back, kissing her on the cheek. "Good evening, honey." He whispered into her ear, then looked at his daughter. "And you, sweetie." 

"Heya, Father!" Morgan replied with a grin. "So~, don't we look beautiful?" She twirled slowly so that he could see how the exotic clothes looked at her from all angles, emphasizing her incredible curves as she looked at him expectantly.

"You two look absolutely breathtaking." He said earnestly, stroking his daughter's soft, round cheek. "Are you sure you've got my genes, Morgan?"

"Heehee..." She giggled, shifting her head slightly, taking in the compliment before confidently replying, "Of course! It's because I'm your daughter that I'm so hot!" She pounded her chest twice, then she reached out for his yukata, tugging slightly at his belt in an absentminded fashion as she took half a step forward. "So, how do you feel about my and Mother's...proposal? We're going through with it, right?"

It was an odd situation he was in to be sure, his wife and daughter wanting nothing more than to sleep with him simultaneously, but looking at their expectant faces, dressed up and prepared so well for this night, he knew how much they wanted it, and his own desire for it had only increased after they stepped into the room. Still, he felt it necessary to ask, "If you two are sure that is what you truly want."

Olivia nodded, clutching her hand to her chest. "Y-Yes."

Morgan gave a thumbs up and a wink. "Duh! I've been wanting this for the longest time, so how about we get down to the fun, naughty stuff now? I can barely contain myself here!"

She was leaning forward, eyeing Robin with a predatory gaze, licking her lips as though she was ready to pounce him, to knock him down on his back and fuck him until they both passed out from exhaustion. The look alone was enough to get the older tactician's blood flowing, and he smiled as he closed in on his daughter, placing a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

Reaching for her lips, she placed two fingers where he had kissed her, letting out a quite gasp. She remained disoriented for a brief second or two, as if trying to process that what she had been looking forward to for so long was finally becoming a reality. Then, she grabbed ahold of the neckline of his kimono, pulling his face down to her level and kissing him intensely, her inexperience showing in the form of it being wet and slobbering, but she more than made up for it with her passion, and Robin felt the need to place a hand behind her back and close the distance between their bodies.

The familiar scent of vanilla wrapped itself around him as their kisses grew deeper and more structured, with Morgan being quick to pick up on what to do and how. She sucked on his tongue and lower lip, humming as she enjoyed the taste, and he gently massaged her tongue deep inside of her warm, wet mouth. 

As wet smacks and content sighs filled the otherwise silent room, Olivia brough her face to her cheek, watching the sight with both longing and great interest. When a particularly loud or lewd noise escaped Morgan's lips, she inhaled sharply, twirling one of her long, pink braids around her fingers and rubbing her thighs together ever so subtlely.

Morgan, however, seemed to pick up on this in spite of her preoccupation, and smiled devilishly. "Come on, Mother, you should join in on the fun too! Let's put on a show for Father!" 

Backing away from her father and grabbing the large belt of her mother's yukata, Morgan pulled the older woman towards herself, embraced her tightly, and kissed her with the same passion she had shown Robin. Olivia let out a surprised yelp but offered no resistance or complaint, instead melting in her daughter's arms, closing her eyes and meekly returning the kisses.

"M-Morgan..." She whispered, shivering as the younger woman cupped one of her breasts and massaged it gently through the fine fabric of the yukata. "Mm..." 

"Aaw, just a few kisses and some groping and you're already this excited? Heehee!" Morgan giggled, resuming their kissing, running a hand through her mother's long hair, then tracing it down along her slender back until she reached the belt again. As Olivia merely followed what her daughter was doing, and with her eyes closed and head in the clouds as she was absorbed Morgan's warmth, she failed to notice her belt being undone until it fell down to the ground, leaving her yukata half open.

Clutching it in an attempt to keep it from opening, the dancer's cheeks flared up. Leaning forward, she closed her eyes, and her high-pitched voice shrieked, "Morgan!"

"Oh come on, Mother, it's for Father's sake! I'm not sure he can handle the wait for much longer." She walked over to him and tapped him between the legs, drawing Olivia's eyes to the very noticeable erection which protruded under the robe. "If it helps, I can go first." She suggested, reaching behind her back to undo her own belt, and as soon as it fell to the ground, her purple yukata followed suit.

She had been completely naked underneath, and now showed off everthing for her parents, arms stretched out and everything, as if she wanted them to inspect every inch of her. Her body was more compact than Olivia's, not as slender or elegant, but it was obvious that she had been in the military, her stomach toned and her thighs in particular showing that she had spent a lot of time marching or on top of a horse. Perhaps most striking, however, and what caught Robin's attention and interest, were her huge breasts and massive ass. The size of the breasts had been visible through the yukata, of course, having spilled over her belt, but it was better seeing them exposed like this, their round form and adorably pink, puffy nipples making them look as soft as pillows, and when she moved it was clear that there was an incredible weight to them. Her rear, however, was unexpectedly large, rivaling even that of Cordelia's; its cheeks were round and taut, yet had just the right amount of fat for it to look like straight out of a painting. 

With her arms crossed, she turned to Robin and asked in a sultry tone, "Well, how's this, Daddy? Your little girl is not so little, is she?" She patted him on his length again, stroking it gently with her palm, tilting her head and said in a pitying tone, "Aaaw, sorry for keeping you waiting, Daddy, it seems that just seeing your daughter naked is too much for you, but don't worry, I'll make you feel really good in a little while."

Chuckling, he couldn't deny that the sight of her turned him on, and the feeling of her hand against his crotch was like teasing agony, keeping him in suspense as they awaited Olivia's reaction.

"Morgan, you're so beautiful..." Olivia said softly, walking up to her daughter, no longer holding her yukata together, a portion of her upper body visible through the open robe, but Robin wanted more. Grabbing one of her daughter's enormous breasts, she stroked her nipple with her thumb while biting her lip, trying to get over her shyness. "I-I guess I shouldn't keep you to waiting!" She said, louder than she had probably intended, and forcefully opened her yukata to let it fall down on the ground right next to Morgan's.

Her slender body looked almost like it glittered in the moonlight. Even though her skin was as creamy white and smooth as her daughter's, the care Olivia put into maintaining her appearance, an important part for any dancer, there was a difference that was hard to pin down. Her breasts weren't as big as Morgan's, but they were a fair bit bigger than average and looked perfectly round, with cute, small nipples and pink areolas. Her belly and legs were lither and slimmer than her daughter's as well, making her look taller even though there weren't many centimeters differing between the two women. 

The other two were taken aback by her beauty, and Morgan was the first to break the silence in order to gush. "Mother, you're so gorgeous! The blue eyes, the skin, the perfectly sized boobies, haaah!" She kissed her mother warmly, placing a hand on the small of her back, then whispered something inaudibly into her ears, pointing at Robin all the while.

Olivia's eyes opened wide, but whatever Morgan had said, it seemed to stick with her, as she smiled, shyly as always, but with a tinge of excitement amidst the blushing. "Th-That sounds like a fun idea."

"Great!" Morgan declared, then rushed past the older tactician to grab a chair that stood in the corner. "Siddown now, Father, your two girls have a treat for you. Oh, and let's take off your clothes as well!"

Before he could react, she ripped off his belt and removed his clothes, though it wasn't as though he was against what was happening anyway. Unlike the other two, he had worn a pair of light shorts underneath the yukata, and due to his erection, a part of his large penis was visible even before Morgan pulled down the shorts. She grinned excitedly once she saw just how hard he was, then gently pushed him down onto the chair, beckoning her mother.

The two moved as one, positioning themselves in front of him, cuddling together between his legs, and placed their breasts along his cock, drowning it in a sea of pillowy flesh as the two women began stroking it up and down. Robin flinched in the chair, inhaling sharply as the warmth of their large breasts embraced him, causing the pleasant feeling to spread throughout his entire body. The motions really made Robin realize just how big Morgan's mounds were, and he could feel how heavy they were as she pushed them against his member, keeping her hands closed into two fists and burrowing them into her skin. They grinded against Olivia's smaller but still ample bossom, and the two women's pink nipples grazed against each other on a regular basis, eliciting weak, periodic moans from them.

Leaning back, Robin took a deep breath, gritting his teeth and focusing only on the wonderful sensation and the other two's adorable, lewd sounds. Olivia in particular sounded as though she was enjoying herself, and he knew from previous experience that her nipples were very sensitive.

"Looks like Daddy's really enjoying this!" Morgan giggled, squeezing his cock even harder and moving faster, perfectly in sync with Olivia. "So do you, Mother! Haaah, your nipples feel so good against mine! Mmm..." She moaned, leaning forward to plan a single kiss on her father's tip which was visible even when covered by the younger tactician's chest.

"Y-Yes, I'm glad, m-mmaaah..." Olivia mewled, mimicking her daughter and leaned down to kiss, and then lick, her husband's thick length. "Th-This is nice, this feels really good..." She said, licking her glossy lips as she enjoyed the taste of his precum.

Sitting up straighter, Robin ran a hand through his white, spiky hair, then placed them behind their heads as they focused on their work, feeling the soft strands between his fingers. He enjoyed the sight of their breasts squishing together almost as much as seeing them encircling his cock, and he knew the image of their nipples pushing against each other would be seared into his mind forever.

They took turns licking and kissing the tip of his cock, occasionally looking up at him to observe his reaction. Not once did they stop moving their fat tits or even fall ou of sync, and while Robin could feel himself getting closer to the edge, they were getting more and more aroused as well, their saliva mixing with his precum, which they devoured with louder and louder appreciation.

After a few minutes, he came, their breasts squeezing out as much cum as they possibly could. The white seed shot into their faces or up in the air only to later land on their upper bodies. The two women let out a surprised squeak, their faces covered by his large load, causing them to stop their motions. As Robin sat back in his chair, he saw Morgan bring Olivia closer to her, bringing her down to the round and kissing her, or rather, cleaning her of his cum.

Licking her mother's face, Morgan moved fast and with a clear goal: to taste as much of her father's cum as she possibly could. Olivia was quick to recuperate, however, and as they lay on the floor, kissing and licking each other's faces, upper bodies, and breasts, they intertwined their legs and pressed their sexes against each other. 

The short-haired woman let out a deep, satisfied moan, the tip of her tongue white, which prompted Olivia to kiss her and lick it up. Morgan responded by making a thrusting motion with her wide hips, causing the dancer to let out a yelp and hug her daughter closer, their big breasts once again pressing against each other, though now coated in a layer of saliva and cum.

They continued for several minutes until there was nothing left to lick up, and they resorted to simply lying there in each other's arms, kissing each other sloppily as their cum-stained breaths only served to further their lust. 

"Morgan..." Olivia whispered, placing a hand behind her daughter's head and pushing her hard against herself, meeting her in a deep kiss.

"Mother..." The younger woman responded, placing a hand on the dancer's round, taut butt and squeezed it tightly. 

Having been content merely watching the two ladies going at it, Robin stood up, now ready to join the fray himself. "Stand on all fours." He told them both, sitting down on his knees and helping them assume the position he desired. The two agreed wordlessly, excited to see what he had thought of, and got onto all fours for him, standing right next to each other on their knees and hands, with Morgan's right cheek grinding against Olivia's left. 

Their asses were truly something. Morgan's was obscenely large, yet still toned just right. Meanwhile, Olivia's was certainly big as well, yet shaped from a whole life of dancing. Seeing them displayed like this in front of him was almost too much for him, wanting nothing more than to fuck them silly, but he refrained for now; that time would come soon. 

Sitting on his knees on the beautiful rice straw mats, he delivered a gentle slap first to Olivia's rear, then to Morgan's. Surprised, they let out a gasp each, but Morgan soon turned around with a grin.

"Oh, is this what we're doing?!" She asked, her eyes glittering with anticipation. She curved her back so that her ass positioned itself higher up, sticking it up skywards and presenting it to her father. "You can do better than that, Daddy! I get wanting to start slow, but I want it harder!"

"M-Me too..." Olivia admitted, copying her daughter's movement and bent her back to present her ass to him, the graceful motion making it look even bigger in the process.

With a smirk, he raised his hand. "Well, if you say so..." 

He delivered another slap to their asses, harder this time, though he still held back so that he could increase the intensity as he went along. His palm struck them two more times, the sound of flesh harshly striking against flesh echoing in the middle of the night, followed by the approving groans of the two women. With every strike, his hand left a faint, red mark on the otherwise pale skin, and their cheeks jiggled nicely due to the force of the impact.

Digging her nails into the straws that made up the floor, Olivia lowered her head and made a grimace, doing her best to keep her voice in as the slaps increased in both frequency and intensity. Her slender body shook with every blow, her generously proportioned breasts bouncing lightly to the rhythm of her husband's harsh treatment of her butt. The high-pitched whining was only partially blocked off by her sealed lips, catching the attention of her daughter, who turned her head to the right, her face also one of lust mixed with held back emotions.

"Heh, wh-what's - AH! Oh, gods! - what's wrong, Mother? You look just about read to cum just from having your big booty spanked!" She teased, leaning to the side and pushing the right side of her ass harder against the dancer's left side, the reddened areas stinging with mild pain.

Shaking her head, her long hair and braids in particular swaying at even the most gentle of movements. A half-obscured, half-swallowed "MMM!" was heard after Robin's most recent slap, and she brought her forehead to the ground once as if to process her emotions before lifting it up again.

Looking on in great interest, Morgan continued, "Oh Mother, everything about you is so sexy! Even the way you try to hide how good you feel! Let it out, Mother, let us hear how much you enjoy this!" Just as she finished her sentence, she was delivered a particularly harsh strike to the right side of her massive rear which caused it to bounce wildly and almost sent the young woman off balance. "KYAAA!?" She screamed, her voice dripping with arousal and excitement, her face lit up by the surge of emotions the spanking awoke within her. "Oh, Daddy! Aah! More, more! Hit my booty harder! I love it!"

Delivering a backhanded slap to Olivia's ass before moving his attention back to Morgan's, his wife finally dared to open up, letting out a fittingly cute scream that, while dwarfed by the raw fervor of her daughter, still contained just as much feeling. 

"Haaah! That's it, Mother! I want to hear you enjo- AAAH! HAAAH!" She was cut short by several particularly severe slaps to her behind, all focused on the same area before the final one was delivered in a previously untouched area, completely catching the younger woman off guard. "OOUAAAH!" She raised her head up, the fringe of her short, pink hair drenched in sweat and her round cheeks sporting a nice, pink shade to them. 

"M-Morgan! Y-You also sound so- KYAAA?! R-ROBIN!" The dancer was given no reprieve either, his palms coming down with equal harshness, covering her round ass without pause until she finally caved in and crashed down on the floor, though she quickly changed her position so that she was lying on her back. Her big breasts rose and fell with every deep breath she took, and a single droplet of sweat made its way down from her temple down the side of her cheek. With a finger close to her mouth and her eyes locked with Robin's, she spread her legs and shyly said, "M-My love, please, I can't wait any longer..."

Morgan opted to try and sit down on the floor, but winced slightly and decided to lie down on the floor on her side, murmuring, "No no, that's fine, I can wait, you go first, Mother."

It wasn't that Robin and Olivia hadn't had sex before, but it was often a more gentle affair. It was rare for her to speak so openly about her needs and desires, so for her to ask him of this now spoke volumes of how much she was looking forward to it. 

Swiftly, he accepted her invitation and sat down in front of her, still on his knees. Lifting her hips up by holding her thighs, he teased her slightly before making his move, grinding his large member along her wet entrance, causing her to whimper as she waited for him to finally make his move. He waited for a few additional seconds, taking no small amount of joy from the look of her face; to see how much she wanted him was not only a confidence boost, but he found it both alluring and charming. 

When he had had his fill, he gently inserted his cock, drawing out a pleased sigh from his wife, who slowly raised her arms above her head and grabbed ahold of the duvet on the mattress. He could see every inch of her frontal body, and while he had seen the same sight many times before, it was never one he could get tired of. Instead, he could've sworn she was only getting more and more beautiful.

He reached deeper inside of her, feeling his own body tensing up as if by reflex lest he'd reach his peak far too early. A warm, pleasant, and familiar feeling washed over him, and as he began moving his hips back and forth, he saw Olivia turning her head slowly from one side to another, biting down on one of her fingers and letting out a pleased moan.

She cupped one of her breasts with a smile, massaging it gently as she let him do the lion's share of the work. It was how they often did things, and Robin was content to merely watch her squirm in pleasure, her beautiful body moving gracefully even as he increased the tempo of his thrusts. While one hand covered one of her breasts, the other bounced enticingly up and down to his rhythm, its almost spherical form moving up and down along her slender upper body.

As the thick scent of sex spread across the room, Morgan looked on impatiently and jealously. While she wanted to give them their time alone, waiting had never been her strong suit, and soon sat up, scooted over to where her mother was lying, and positioned her enormous ass over the dancer's face, her pussy placed right above the older woman's mouth.

Olivia let out a spluttering, muffled sound, her legs twitching and her thin arms waving disorientedly until she grabbed ahold of Morgan's ass, her hands almost sinking into the soft flesh as she tightened her grip. As if acting on instinct, the older woman began licking the young tactician between her legs, carefully at first, but still enough to cause her partner to react strongly.

"Aaah!" Morgan moaned, grabbing ahold of her mother's breasts as she maintained her position, looking down at Olivia's fully covered face. "M-Mother! You're good at thi-hyaaa!" She began rocking her hips gingerly, trying to scrape together every once of pleasure as she could. As she moved her body, her massive mounds bounced up and down almost like Olivia's had done before Morgan dug her fingers into them, but unlike her mother's, it looked vulgar and perverted seeing those heavy tits in motion.

And Robin loved it.

Tightening his grip on his wife's thighs, he added more force to his thrusts, her wet walls eagerly accepting every last inch as they clamped down, trying to squeeze him dry. The more forceful his thrusts, the harder Olivia would grab Morgan's rear and lick her small pussy, which caused the latter's breasts to bounce even more wildly as her movements grew more frantic.

Whatever noises Olivia was making, they were almost completely drowned out by the shapely lower body of the younger woman. From how she moved her stomach and tensed her legs, Robin could tell that she was getting close to the edge. He himself felt a tension between his legs that couldn't be ignored for long; the depravity of what they were doing agreed more with him than he could've possibly anticipated, and seeing those beautiful women moaning and whimpering in pleasure, their fit bodies getting covered in tiny droplets of sweat as they writhed on the ground or bounced up and down was intoxicating.

When Olivia let out a long, continuous scream as her entire body tensed up, Robin realized it was his time to cum as well. With a growl, he fired off salvo after salvo into his wife's passage, filling her with his seed as he still held a firm grip on her thighs. Not to be outdone, Morgan reached her peak with a roar, shaking her wide hips along her mother's face, trails of her juices dripping down along Olivia's cheeks. She grabbed ahold of the dancer's breasts and arched her neck upwards, letting out a sound of complete satisfaction.

They remained in place for a short while, catching their breaths and calming down from their respective highs, until Morgan slid to the side, exposing Olivia's messy but content face. Her hair, which was always so well taken care of, was disorderly, and both saliva and Morgan's nectar covered her beautiful features. She licked her lips, tasting her daughter's juices as she once again cupped one of her breasts, content in staying where she was for now, lying on her back with a soft giggle. 

"So..." Morgan broke the silence, eyeing Robin slyly as she ruffled her hair, getting her fringe out of her eyes, her fingertips dampening with the sweat from her hair. "Guess it's my turn now, Daddy! What should we do?"

Smiling at her eagerness, he made a circling motion with her finger. "Get down on all fours again and turn around." He commanded, his cock already prepared for one more round, and he knew just what he desired.

She assumed the stance, once again presenting her ass to him, sticking the huge cheeks out as she arched her back seductively. "More spanking? Well, that's fine by me, but...guh?!"

He began teasing the entrance to her rear, much like he had done with Olivia, but the realization hit his daughter much harder; she hadn't expected him to go after this part of her, and she quivered in delight as he inserted the tip, which was thankfully coated in his wife's juices which made it easier.

Since his cock was so large, the insertion had to be done slowly. Inch by inch he filled up her ass, and slowly but surely he could see his cock disappearing between her enormous ass cheeks.

Morgan's arms shook, and he would've loved to see what kind of face she was making. When she spoke, it sounded as though her tongue was out, and her voice was unusually low and disoriented.

"A-Amaziiing!" She said in an almost conversational volume, but her tone was one of disbelief. "Daddy's cock...it's so huge, and it feels so good! Guaaah! Ooh, it's so THICK!" She raised her voice, clenching her hands and slamming the ground twice with fists. 

"About halfway in now, sweetie." Robin said with a grin, tightening his grip on her hips as the drawn out process continued.

She looked back in utter bewilderment, but with barely concealed excitement, her eyes unfocused and distant. "Th-There's that much left?! Goho-GOOOOH!" She looked forward again as he reached deeper and deeper into her ass, muttering something he couldn't quite make out, sounding like a mantra of how fantastic his cock felt inside of her.

Finally, when he was finished, he began moving his hips carefully. This was her first time, and anal wasn't something he had ever even done with Olivia, so in a way this was a first for him as well. The tightness was something else, and would lead him to an early release if he wasn't careful, though by the sound of things, Morgan wouldn't last long, having already orgasmed only a few minutes ago.

"Oh Naga..." She whispered, her tongue still sticking out as her body was rocked back and forth, her fat tits swaying in that vulgar way that he loved beneath her body, just a few centimeters above the rice straw mats. "Fuck...this feels so good! Aaah, that's it, Daddy, fuck your little girl! Show her how you deal with naughty, naughty sluts like her!"

He assumed she spoke more to herself than him, but that didn't make her dirty talk any less arousing. "That's exactly what I was planning!" Without stopping fucking her anus, he delivered a series of harsh slaps on her already sensitive ass, the faint red marks intensifying in color. 

"Mmm yeah! Aaah! Ah! Ugh!" She cried, pushing harder against him, doing her best to increase the speed of his thrusts. "Aaah! Fuuuck! Mm yeah that's it! Yahn! Aaah! Aah that's just what I wanted! God, I love having my huge ass fucked and spanked by my Daddy!" Her screams of ecstacy mixed in with her filthy dirty talk, getting both herself and the other two in the room hornier and hornier. 

Having recuperated for long enough, Olivia sat up and moved over to where Morgan was being fucked from behind, then lay down underneath her daughter, and after only a brief second's worth of confusion, the young tactician let out yet another series of lewd cries as the dancer had wrapped her mouth around one of her nipples.

As if by reflex, Morgan suddenly grew silent as she lowered her head to suck on her mother's breasts as well with an unmatched ferocity, the two ladies' worshipping each other's chests. 

Robin didn't let up, however, and gave Morgan no chance to recover. Between the spanking, the tit sucking, and the ass fucking, the younger woman had no chance to hold in another orgasm for long. After merely a few minutes, she raised her head again, screaming, "OH GODS! THIS FEELS TOO GOOD! DADDY! DADDY! DADDYYYY! I'M CUMMIIIING!". Her loud declaration was followed by her body shaking wildly as her ass was filled with large quantities of cum which soon poured out off her and covered a good portion of her rear and thighs in a coating of white. 

When the whitehaired man pulled out, she fell forward, her face burrowing into her mother's flat stomach, her legs and arms twitching every few second as she lay still, basking in the afterglow of an overwhelming orgasm. Olivia, meanwhile, seemed content to have the full weight of her daughter lying over her, placing a few gentle kisses as best she could from her awkward position. When she came to, she moved to the side, lazily lying on her back as she looked up at the ceiling, and was soon joined by Olivia grabbing her hand and lying down next to her, pushing her naked body against her.

"This really was a good idea, wasn't it, sweetie?" Olivia asked her daughter, placing a kiss on her round cheek. "You're a natural at this."

"You think so?" Morgan asked, her voice tired but happy, flashing a confident grin at her mother, then turned to her father. "I am, huh?"

Chuckling as he sat down next to his family, grabbing one breast each and massaging them gently, stroking their nipples with his thumb which elicited sharp, shaky inhales from the two women. "You really are. And what a body..." He said, admiring the sight of her naked form in all of its glory, weighing the ridiculously sized breast in his hand. "You two complement each other so well." He concluded, looking at Olivia with a warm smile.

Giggling, the dancer nodded. "I-I think so too. And this has given me a lot of ideas of what we c-could do next." She explained, whispering something into Morgan's ear which caused the younger woman to open her eyes wide, her smile one of complete approval.

"Oh, Mother, that's FILTHY! I love it! Oh, and how about..." She turned to whisper into Olivia's ear, and while Robin couldn't hear them, he knew that come what may, he would be in for a delightful treat.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Robin and his family's vacation to the hotspring resort, and life had once again returned to its normal pace for the most part. The Ylissean tactician still spent long hours in meetings and in his office, and there were many things that required his attention, which soon made him realize once again why a vacation had been necessary. He was a man who took his duties seriously and he loved his job, but he had a tendency to overdo it.

However, that was not why he was currently staring at a mostly blank piece of parchment and tickling his face with the quill in his hand in an absentminded fashion. While his office was neat and orderly as always, with documents and letters stacked properly on his golden brown desk and the comforting smell of many old books in his bookshelf to the left of where he was sitting, his thoughts were muddled. Ever since he and his family had gotten back, Morgan had clinged to him whenever she had gotten the opportunity, often pushing herself gently against him, or touching him somewhere inappropriate or whispering wonderfully filthy things in his ears. When she wasn't doing that, she made sure to stay in his vicinity wearing clothes that highlighted the wonder that was her body: short skirts, tops with low necklines, tight nightgowns...the list could be made long.

As such, he had felt himself constantly on edge since their return, not even remembering the last time his cock wasn't rock hard and begging for release, yet that had eluded him. 

Until today that is, when Morgan had casually let it slip that she would pay him a little visit in his office to reward him for having lasted so long. He had unwittingly been participating in one of her little games, and right as Olivia was busy with preparing for her next major performance. He had to chuckle to himself as he thought about it; she was a devious strategist, and for that he was proud of her, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with her constant teasing. It felt almost as though a gust of wind could set him off!

Minutes passed, and after he only succeeded in writing a few lines on his parchment, he took a drink of his water and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes to try and distract himself, but only seemed to be able to remember the night he and his family had spent at the hot springs, and how Olivia and Morgan had been lying on the floor, legs wrapped around each other and met in a warm embrace, covered in his cum.

A knock on the door woke him up from his daydreaming, bringing him back to reality with a vengeance. As far as he knew none among his friends or the castle staff could read his mind, but he almost felt as he had been caught doing something he shouldn't.

When the door opened without his immediate reply, however, his fears were put to rest and replaced with something else entirely. In strutted Morgan, wearing her usual tactician's garb just like him, although rather than keeping the gray, baggy pants on, she had instead opted for a black and purple mini skirt which she usually did when it was warm out, and she wore a pair of thigh high socks of the same color. The beige tank top, the same as his, gave a small glimpse of her enormous breasts but were otherwise covered by the thick coat she wore. 

"Hello, Father!" She said happily, closing the door and tossing her cloak aside onto the brown leather couch that stood in the center right of the room. She raised her arms above her head and stretched with a yawn, the tank top riding up and exposing her flat stomach, and now that the protection of the cloak was gone, the full contour of her breasts were visible, complete with the poor bra straining to keep them in and giving them sufficient support. She ran a hand through her pink, messy hair, then slapped her round cheeks twice as if to trying to wake herself up. "Phew, been working hard today."

Leaning forward in a more comfortable pose while simultaneously trying to hide his erection (he couldn't come across as TOO desperate, after all), Robin asked, "Oh? Have you been helping your mother again?"

She pointed with him with a wink. "You know it! She's probably going to be busy with that for several days. My, that would leave us all alone for...well, quite a while. How ever will we pass the time?" She asked, a grin spreading across her beautiful features. Walking slowly towards his desk, putting her foot right in front of the other as though she were trying to balance on something, and it gave her hips a mild sway and a little flutter to her short, short skirt. 

Sitting down, one shoulder strap of her tank top falling down which exposed just a little bit more of her chest, allowing Robin a good view of the top part of her breasts nuzzling together tightly under her clothes. She looked around his desk, twirling her pink hair around her index finger. "So~, do you need any help, Father?" She asked, though judging by her tone it didn't sound as she was too interested in working. Morgan genuinely did love to assist her father, and was very good at her work, too, but that was not the reason she had come by today. "Ooh, what's that?" Her eyes fell on the document in front of him, and she stood up again to walk over to his side of the desk, standing right in front of him and leaning forward as she inspected the parchment.

Doing so brought all of his attention to her impressive lower body. Her wide hips which gave her body an almost hourglass-like shape, the small area of exposed, white skin between her dark thigh high socks and skirt,their shape impressive and indicative of a hard worker. Most noticeably, however, was her butt, the sheer size of which was impressive, but with a form and elasticity to match it, which he knew from before. From his current position, he could almost see it, but it was covered by a few infuriating centimeters of cloth. 

Robin grimaced as Morgan hummed merrily. He couldn't very well start by just touching her ass, even if she probably wanted him to. He should at least wait for her to give him the go-ahead. Instead, he placed a hand on her lower back, stroking it gently.

"Mm, not where I would've expected you to start, but it's acceptable." She purred, remaining still, even grabbing a quill to finish what Robin had started writing. "We've got all day and more, so we can afford to take it slow - that is, if your body can handle that, fufufu..." She chuckled ominously, then lowered her upper body even more to stick out her rear further, putting it close to Robin's chest, and he could see the very bottom of her enormous cheeks underneath the mini skirt. 

Immediately he could feel himself get excited, clenching his free hand on one of the armrests. Laughing in a self-mocking fashion, he admitted, "I'm not sure it will. These last few days have been tough."

Feigning ignorance as she kept writing, she asked, "Oh~? And why is that?"

"Might have something to do with you never leaving my side, or wearing little clothes, or doing...this." He said, gesturing with his hands even though she wouldn't see it. 

"Oh my, are you telling me I have done something wrong, Father? Have I been...naughty?" She asked, her voice sugary sweet. "Have you perhaps...enjoyed staring at your daughter?" She looked back at him, but remained in the same position, knowing full well what she was doing. "Am I doing something wrong right now?"

Shaking his head, he patted her rear twice over the skirt, then let his hand remain there. "No, you're definitely not. In fact I welcome the sight." He said with a chuckle

"But I didn't know the effect I had on you, Father!" She said, putting a hand over her open mouth in exaggerated, mock surprise. "You must be so~ tense, so perhaps I should help you relax. How does that sound?"

"Did you have any specific in mind?" Placing both hands on her butt, he stroked the area gently, giving his daughter a wink which she returned, barely holding back a laugh.

Biting the bottom side of her lip as though she was eyeing her dinner, she placed a finger under her chin and tapped it as if in deep thought. "Perhaps you could start by showing me just how much you love my big booty, and then I'll take it from there, how does that sound?"

As if he had already agreed to her suggestion, she pushed her ass up even further, keeping it so close to Robin that he could no longer contain himself. Pulling up her skirt - he couldn't strip her while they were in his office, after all - he bared her behind and grabbed ahold of the cheeks and held them tightly, mentally noting that she had not been wearing any panties today. 

She let out a low groan, "Oh! You're squeezing down so hard already? You must be really horny, huh? I guess seeing your little girl's ass presented to you in this way really gets you going. Now is your chance to show me just how much you love it!" She cooed, egging him on with a small shake, making her rear jiggle slightly.

Doing just that, Robin gave it a harsh slap that left a red mark and caused Morgan to giggle in approval, letting out a seductive groan while looking back at him with half-lidded eyes, giving her other cheek an equally harsh slap, her own hand leaving a smaller mark next to his. Chuckling, he stroked the area with the back of his hand, feeling the warm skin against his own, then clenched it hard between his fingers, causing the younger woman to arch her neck backwards and let out a content sigh, closing her eyes as he fondled her huge ass. Even if Morgan hadn't been the biggest pervert he knew, he would've been able to tell just how much she enjoyed feeling his strong hands massaging her butt, which she was so proud of.

Scratching her lower back and the side of her butt, he could feel her shiver, and he delivered another slap when she least expected it, causing her to let out a surprised yelp.

"Ah! Ooh fuck, Daddy..." She breathed hotly. "It turns me on so much when you treat my ass so roughly. You really must love it, don't you? Haaah, I want to feel your huge cock against it, so whip it out and hump me; I need to feel it rub against me!"

It felt as though his cock was about ready to burst out of his pants anyway, pushing out of his smallclothes under his baggy pants. Buttoning up the fly, he released it and placed it firmly between her buttocks, the thick rod feeling like it belonged there as he moved up and down. He let out a content sigh as he finally got an outlet for the pent-up energy he had; all the times Morgan had kept him hanging for days on end now would finally yield its reward.

In slow, deliberate motions, he began to grind against her, the feeling of her skin against his fueling his desires. It felt far too good to simply 'hump' Morgan, as she had put it, and if he weren't careful, there wouldn't even be any need for him to engage in any regular sexual activity. Then again, knowing his daughter, perhaps that was what she had planned all along; a perverted diabolical mastermind like her probably had a laundry list of fetishes and weird fantasies. 

Not that he was any different. Well, besides the diabolical part.

"Mmmm...that's what I like: your huge dick against my fat ass!" She said cheerfully, pushing against him so that his cock was squeezed between his body and her rear. "Godness, it feels even bigger and harder than before! Maybe I'm just imagining it, but now I'm wondering why I left you hanging for so long! Keep this up and I won't be able to hold back!" 

He delivered another slap to one of her cheeks as he continued grinding against her, her pushing back making him wish all the more that they were in the privacy of their home right now. "You know we can't get too crazy in her, honey." He said through clenched teeth, the pleasure he was feeling making it hard to speak normally, much less think straight enough not to take her up on her offer to go wild. If only he shared the loose morals of his daughter!

Laughing to herself, she surprised her father by pushing him back into the chair with a sudden movement, then as he tried to understand what had just happened, she quickly turned around and jumped into his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in for a kiss, the now familiar, wonderful taste of her mouth leading him to unconsciously move one of his hands to her smooth, thick thighs, a few of his fingers brushing up against the hem of her black mini skirt. The scent of vanilla swirled around him, and when their kiss broke, she kept her face merely a few centimeters away from his, her cheeks reddened and her eyes hungry for more.

"'Can't get too crazy', huh?" She asked, her voice thick with lust. "Now that you've teased me with that big cock of yours, you're gonna have to take some responsibility! But if you still need some convincing, then I guess I just need to give you a little push..." As soon as she had stopped speaking, she gently pushed his face into her cleavage, holding her hand at the back of his head as she began rubbing her sex against his erect member. He could feel how wet she was with every stroke, and he heard her let out a series of almost inaudible gasps as she tightened her grip on his head.

Robin, meanwhile, was content where he was, his face buried between his daughter's enormous breasts. Her skin felt so soft against his cheeks, and the lovely vanilla fragrance was even stronger here. He grabbed ahold of her ass with his hands and squeezed gently as he let her do her thing, spurring their lust to reach new heights. 

In truth, the whitehaired man didn't think he would need much convincing once she got serious, but for now he wasenjoying her body at his own pace as she did the heavy lifting, as it were. Planting a kiss on one of her breasts, he had half a mind to tug down her neckline and free the huge mounds from their imprisonment, but just in case someone would show up, he stayed his hand.

Morgan, however, wasn't restrained by silly things like common sense, and whispered once more into his ear, "I'm gonna go ahead and start now, I can't hold back anymore." There was little room for any objections, not that Robin had any; he would just have to hope that people knocked first, as they tended to do.

Raising herself over his lap again, she grabbed ahold of his penis with one of her warm hands and guided it towards her entrance, lowering herself ever so slowly as she took in more and more of him. She closed her eyes and let out a string of quiet gasps, muttering to herself and breathing shakily. Still wearing all her clothes, he could not see his cock dig deeper inside of her, centimeter by centimeter, but he could tell that the deeper in he got, the more his daughter's expression changed.

"Oh fuck..." She breathed to herself, still lowering herself, wanting to maintain this feeling for a while. "This feels so good...how could I stay away from this for a whole week? Gods, there's even more left to go?" She muttered in pleased disbelief. Running a hand through her pink, messy hair, she lowered it to her breasts and gave one of them a squeeze before continuing, enjoying herself to the fullest.

Robin leaned back, hands on her thighs again, and sighed contently. The feeling of her tight, wet walls that gently squeezed down on his cock as it made its way deeper felt like being given water after a long march with the army. He had been teased for too long, and now the reward for his patience was nigh.

Once the younger tactician had made her way down to the shaft, she paused for a few seconds, giving Robin enough time to give her a kiss before she began moving up and down. Her movemens were slow and careful, seeing no need to hurry through their current engagement despite the location. She giggled, her index finger brushing against the side of her lip as she looked her father deep in the eye, looking just as happy as back she had been at the hot spring resort.

She leaned down to kiss him again, her full lips meeting his, and he could feel her eager tongue searching for his, desperate for contact. Her hair brushed against his cheeks, and he could feel her breasts pushing against his chest. In turn, Robin moved his hands up slightly, from her thighs to her wide hips, caressing her lower body until they reached her enormous ass and once again gave it a hearty squeeze. As she moved up and down along his length, one of the shoulder straps of her tank top fell down along her arm, exposing just a little more of her tits. 

Grinning, she could tell where his attention now lay, and she tugged teasingly at her neckline, never stopping moving up and down along his member. She delighted in watching his expressions and reactions, seeing how far she could push him and just how much he adored her body. 

Unfortunately for him, their pleasant time was cut short by a sudden knock on the door. Robin could feel his eyes shoot up and a cold shiver spread out from across the bottom of his spine. Morgan turned around quickly, muttering 'oh shit', before quickly dismounting him and hiding underneath his desk. 

A chipper voice from outside called to the tactician inside as he adjusted his fly and chair, doing his best to sit as close to the desk to look natural while not crushing his daughter. "Hey Robi~n, I'm coming in!" 

The handle was lowered, and in strutted Lissa, followed by Noire. The former was a young, short, blond woman with her hair styled into two pigtails, looking bright and energetic, while the latter was a relatively tall, skinny woman with midnight black hair and a nervous, jittery expression. The two looked like night and day together, and wasn't the duo Robin would've expected to see coming into his office together.

Trying to ignore the movement between his legs and thanking Naga he and Morgan hadn't done anything that would've been harder to interrupt, he smiled as naturally as he could to greet his guests. "Hey, you two. What can I help you with?"

"You could join us for lunch!" Lissa replied happily, patting the older woman on the back. "Noire here cooked up a miniature feast in the castle kitchens, and of course she wanted you to have a taste - really, I'm the one kinda tagging along here like a third wheel." 

"L-Lissa!" Noire whined, putting up her hands in front of her chest and played with her fingers. 

Just as Robin was about to accept the invitation and give Morgan an opening to leave after him, hie eyes shot up in surprise again for the second time that. Apparently, the junior tactician had other plans, and was now freeing his still-erect penis from his fly and began sucking on it furiously the very second she pulled it out. She didn't spend any time for a few teasing licks or anything else to get him into the mood, but rather took his entire cock into her mouth, an impressive feat given its size, and began to bob her head up and down along the length. 

Clenching his teeth, he tried to desperately give her a few discreet pushes with his knee to tell her to stop, but she didn't, but rather intensified what she was doing, causing him to squirm in his seat. 

Clearing his throat, he replied, "Y-Yeah, that sounds, f-fun."

The blond princess raised an eyebrow. "You okay there, Robin?" She asked, taking two steps forward.

That was two steps too many. He had to somehow sound convincing enough to get them to leave while having his very worked up cock pleasured. "Hm?" He said, trying to sound as casual as he could. "Oh, of course, just...just a little tired from too much work, I guess. I can be with you in ten minutes...hmm! Hmm! HMMM! Twenty minutes."

Lissa sighed, lowering her shoulders as she did so. "Fine, you big workaholic. But if you start hallucinating or make any other weird noises then you better come to me for some healing, you got that? You're a family man now, you gotta keep your health in mind." 

He scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile. "Well, you've got a point there..."

"Oh hey, that's Morgan's, isn't it?" Noire asked suddenly, pointing at the discarded robe on the office brown leather sofa. "I-Is she here, too? I'd love for her to taste some of my cooking as well." 

Gods, why were they still here? And why were Noire's breasts as big as Morgan's? It was impossible not to stare under these circumstances! What's more, Lissa was wearing a top that revealed her perfectly flat, tanned stomach and exposed her thin shoulders. Why were all the Shepherds so damn attractive?! In spite of the ring on his finger, he couldn't help but to picture Lissa, Morgan, and Noire together, the former two working together to suck the latter's massive tits dry.

"Yeah, she should be back soon." He said, revealing nothing of the filthy scenarios playing out in his mind as he came closer and closer to the edge. Morgan's warm, wet mouth moved faster and faster, and she was now using her tongue skillfully to add an extra twist to her service, adding a whole other dimension to what she was doing. "I'll head to the kitchen once she returns."

Shit, Morgan was fondling his balls now, massaging them gingerly while she took his cook all the way down her throat. It felt too good, he'd cum any second now! Was she insane?! There was no way he could keep his poker face if she pushed him over the edge! He could feel his cock gliding in and out of her throat at incredible speed, yet she made almost no sound, holding back even any gagging sounds that would've come from having something that large in her throat. 

"Please do." Noire said with a sweet smile, oblivious to his situation. "We'll be waiting for you."

Welp, that did the trick. How could anyone resist a sweet girl with huge breasts say something like that, all while receiving a blowjob after having gone a week without any stimulus while being teased at every turn? He pretended to sneeze to cover his face as he came, an incredible sensation surging within him as he released his load all over Morgan's face, hair, and clothes. Even then, she was completely silent, but her hand remained on his cock, moving it up and down as he was coming down from his state of bliss. This woman would overstimulate him to death, though Robin guessed there were worse ways of dying.

"Woah there big guy, you sure do seem to have come down with something." Lissa said with a giggle, the fake sneezing having lasted for a bit longer than he would've liked. "You're heading over to my room after lunch and that's final; gotta make sure you're fit for work. I mean who else is gonna keep my brother in line?" She and Noire headed towards the door with a small wave, and then the princess turned around with a grin. "See you soon!"

And with that, they left and closed the door behind him, just as his urge to let his body spasm and writhe in pleasure died down. He pushed his chair further away from his desk to allow Morgan a chance to get out, and slumped against the backrest after adjusting the fly and what was currently sticking out of it. Looking at his wayward daughter with a blank expression but wearing a small smile, he merely muttered, "You're crazy."

She got out from under the desk, her grin looking all the more bizarre due to the copious amounts of his white seed splattered all across her face and fringe. Some of it was dripping down onto her beige tank top or directly into her cleavage, small dots of white giving her mounds a certain sheen.

"I'll take that as a compliment, and you sure seemed to enjoy it!" She said, wiping a strand of cum from her chin and tasting it. "Mm..." She smacked her lips, then smiled sweetly. "Although I guess it helped that Noire showed up, huh? 'M-Mr Robin, please taste my cooking!'" Imitating Noire's high-pitched voice, she squeezed her breasts together, doing her best impression of her friend.

"Hey, she invited you too, and Lissa before that." He said with a chuckle, admitting that her impression of her was pretty good, and he didn't deny that she had helped providing visual stimulation as well while Morgan had done her thing. 

The young woman scoffed. "Pff, yeah, probably because she had to. I don't think you quite realize just how popular you are among my female friends, you stud, you." She said, nudging him with her elbow, though she thankfully kept her thoroughly cum-stained face a fair bit away from him. "Bu~t they can't have you now, because you're all mine."

Laughing, he offered her a canister of water so that she could at least clean off herself somewhat. "Here. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Yeah I guess." She replied with a shrug, beginning to clean herself off, pulling out a small mirror from her pocket. "Bah, just when things were getting good. I do hope you realize this was only a small taste of what's to come, right? When we get home, we're going to fuck each other senseless."

Liking the sound of that, he placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her at the top of her back. "Sounds like one way of burning calories after a large meal."

She laughed. "I'd better be careful then; wouldn't want to burn up all the calories you have." She said with a sly smile. She soon finished her preparations, and then turned to face her father, looking up at him with her deep, round eyes and an excited expression. "Now come on, let's get this over with. Let's have our little lunch now, and then when we get home, I'm fully expecting you to give me another 'dessert'." She said, licking her lips as if to taste what was left of his cum in her mouth.

-

Their house was relatively big, though definitely nothing out of the ordinary. It was painted white, with dark wooden beams and a blue pillar, located on the outskirts of Ylisstol, spared from the hustle and bustle of the city center. Its interior was cozy and modern, with spacious rooms and large windows that let in a lot of light, though this night the curtains were closed, and its inhabitants had to rely on the wall torches to provide them with light. In Robin and Olivia's room, a single large bed stood next to the middle of the wall, on the opposite side of a window and next to two filled bookshelves on either side. On the western wall was a huge wardrobe of which Robin's clothes took up about a fifth of the space, with the rest being Olivia's share, filling the dark brown furniture with not only elegant dancer equipment but also fashionable casual clothes. 

The southern wall, however, was much less occupied by things like furniture and paintings, and it was there that Robin and Morgan now found themselves. Leaning over his daughter who had her back against the wall, the white-haired man was kissing her passionately on the mouth, and she reciprocated it with equal enthusiasm. Both of their cloaks were on the ground, one tossed over a chair and the other at the foot of the bed, and both of the shoulder straps of the younger woman's beige tank top had loosened and fallen down her arms, and a good portion of her large breasts were now clearly visible. 

Robin put his leg between hers, his knee brushing against her sex under Morgan's dangerously short skirt, and she took the opportunity to grind against it for added pleasure. He knew that she wasn't wearing any panties, and even through his bulky pants he could feel just how wet she was. 

Lowering his face, he began kissing the side of her neck and exposed shoulder, and she arched her head upwards slightly and let out a cute moan, then she pulled him back up to kiss him on the mouth again. He responded by sucking on her lower lip and tongue.

"Ooh, Daddy..." She whispered, biting her lower lip once he pulled back for a moment. Her voice was warm and sweet, and she smiled when she spoke again. "We've got all the time in the world now, Daddy, just you and me. Let's enjoy ourselves thoroughly."

She moved her hands to the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head in one swift motion, then immediately moved on to the overfull, small, black bra that she wore and let it fall to the ground. There were faint marks where the bra had been, showing just how tightly it had hugged her body. She stretched out her arms, letting him take a good look at her body, just like she had done back in the hot spring resort, and once again he found it impossible not to stare at her wonderfully big, soft tits with their cute, pink, puffy nipples and small areolas of the same color which seemed to beg him to suck on them. 

Once she saw that he was looking at her with great interest, she slowly moved her hands to the top of her skirt and slowly pulled it down, letting it fall along her well-built legs down onto the ground next to her bra, and her black thigh high socks soon followed. She now stood naked before him in all her glory, and his attention fell primarily to her incredibly wide, round hips and huge butt. It was almost too good to be true, to finally be allowed to relive the bliss of their earlier vacation.

"I'm all yours." She whispered through an affectionate grin, her cheeks reddened not out of embarrassment like his wife's usually were, but out of the warmth of the room and her own body, worked up as she was. They both loved each other dearly, but her words now were strictly meant in a physical sense; there was nothing but lust and hunger in her eyes. "Fuck me silly, Daddy. Fuck your little girl so hard she can't even walk tomorrow."

Exhaling sharply, he nodded, then leaned in for another kiss, placing his hands on her bare hips, her skin warm to the touch. "Don't worry, I will."

She pressed herself against him in a hug, her bare skin making contact with his cllothes, and he kissed her on the top of her head before she pulled back to give him a moment to remove his own clothes. He discarded them in a much more hurried fashion, and was soon naked just like her. He may have been a bit of a bookworm, but continous practice with Chrom and Frederick had yieleded nice results, and his body was relatively muscular, definitely enough to get a look of approval from Morgan, though she was clearly more interested in his huge cock which stood at full alert already.

Grabbing the junior tactician's shapely thighs, he surprised her by lifting her up and pushing her against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, and the two met again in a kiss. The feeling of her bare breasts against his chest felt like two warm, soft pillows that slightly adjusted their shape as they squished against his body, and he could feel her small hand gently scratch the back of his head and play with his spiky, white hair.

With some minor effort, he guided his rock hard cock to her wet pussy, and slowly inserted it, feeling how it little by little disappeared into the incredibly tight passage. He could feel Morgan's hands moving down to his back and scratching it with no small amount of force as she let out a loud, high-pitched moan. Beginning to thrust, her grip around him tightened, and she pushed herself against the wall with her back, raising her head as she enjoyed every little movement. Her eyes were closed when she whispered 'oh gods yes!' to herself multiple times, getting just a little louder with every thrust.

Robin adjusted his grip on her thighs to make it easier to properly reach between her legs. As he had noted earlier, they really were incredible, taut and a bit more muscular than the rest of her body, no doubt due to the amount she had spent atop a mount, be it a horse, a pegasus, or a wyvern, during the war. His fingers didn't sink into the flesh like they did when he grabbed her breasts or ass, but it still felt good to hold them, her velvety skin pleasant to the touch. Similarly, he could see her stomach tensing up as he fucked her, and while she was still a relatively slender woman, the trace of abs only emphasize in what good shape she was in.

Moving faster, he let out a groan as Morgan's hands moved back to his head, her grip tightening as if to express how good she was feeling. He could see her large breasts bounce hypnotizingly as her entire body bobbed up and down along the wall.

"Ooh, Daddy! It feels so good!" She whined, her eyes still closed as she spoke, giving off the vibe that she could've been talking in her sleep. "Ah-AH! J-Just there! Ooh, right there, yes! Ah-ah!" She let out a series of moans as she opened her eyes, her mouth also agape as if stuck in a silent scream before she continued, her expression strained. "Aaah, I feel so good, Daddy! Your enormous cock makes your little girl feel so good! Come on, harder, harder! Show me how much you adore my body and really make me scream in pleasure!" 

Tightening his grip on her thighs, he did just that, adding even more power to his thrusts which caused her to bounce up and down along his member all the way to the shaft. Her tight passage greedily clamped down around him, trying to squeeze out every bit of pleasure it could. Robin could feel himself getting closer and closer as the minutes passed, but he held on until he could match his daughter's release.

Droplets of sweat covered the young woman's body and face, trickling down from her temple to the cheek as she rolled her eyes back into her head. She smiled distantly, leaving all the hard work to Robin as she was pounded again and again - she had done everything earlier that day, so this was only a fair reward for her. 

When she let out a sharp cry, snapped back to reality as her body reached its limits, Robin let loose as well, cumming inside of his daughter and filling her up with far more of his seed than she could possibly fit. Some of his cum eventually poured out of her drenched pussy, though neither of them paid it any mind as they met in another passionate kiss as they winded down from their orgasms. 

Morgan kissed him on the mouth and cheek, then licked him, her breath hot and needy, the usual scent of vanilla mixing with the smell of sex and sweat, and the warmth of the room would've almost been insufferable if they hadn't been focused solely on fucking each other. As she leaned her head against his, their foreheads meeting as she kept her face just in front of his, she whispered, "Daddy, I'm better than Mother, aren't I?" She asked innocently. "No other girl can quite make you cum that much, right? And don't you just love my body the most?"

"No one can beat you at this, Morgan." He agreed immediately. Normally it would've been an awkward question to answer, but Robin had to admit that she had an unnatural aptitude for this and knew just which of his buttons to push and when. "And there isn't a woman alive who's sexier than you. I want you more than anyone else."

Giggling sweetly in satisfaction, Morgan looked at him coyly, giving him a kiss before she jumped off of him and strutted over to the bed. She positioned herself on all fours on top of it, pushing out her gigantic ass as much as she could, then looked back at him as she shook her hips, enticing him to join her. "Good answer, Daddy. As a reward, I'll let you fuck my ass as much as you want. Give me another proper pounding!"

Seeing it displayed like that, especially with the swaying of her wide hips which caused the cheeks to jiggle, it was an offer Robin was all too quick to accept. With a wide smile, he got into bed with her and positioned himself behind her, his hands stroking her round rear almost in disbelief, wondering how it could be this big yet still shaped perfectly, striking just the right balance of tautness and fat. 

"Mm...I love your strong hands on my fat ass..." She breathed. "Harder..."

Massaging her rear with more force, the flesh responded to his greedy touches, and he could feel his hand sinking into it. Morgan tightened her grip on the sheet, purring contently under his harsh ministrations. Her cunt was still wet and full of his seed, but her asshole was still ready and willing to accept his cock, and Robin wasn't one to disappoint. 

Still hard even though he had just shot out who knew how much cum into his daughter's small pussy, the elder tactician readied himself for round too. Just like last time, he started slowly, filling Morgan's asshole centimeter by centimeter with his thick cock, using her own juices as lubrication. A part of him was still afraid that his rod was simply too big for her other hole to handle, but he reminded himself that she had loved it immensely back at the resort, and he pushed on. 

"Goooh..." Morgan let out a guttural sound, lowering her head and stuck out her tongue, her breathing heavy as she tried accommodating him to the best of her ability. He could see her back flexing, the toned, sweaty skin tensing up as more strange sounds cascaded out of her mouth. If fucking her pussy made her moan sweetly in a high-pitched tone, then this had the opposite effect, where her voice got low and dirty.

When he finally had his entire length inside her, she cautiously perked her head up, her breathing still intense. 

"Gods, it's so BIG! I love it!" She exclaimed happily, looking back at him as she pushed her curvy body backwards just a bit, trying to goad him into starting immediately. "I'm gonna show you such a good time that Mother will never be able to compare to!" 

True enough, she started moving her hips back and forth, and he began doing the same, relishing in the sensation of an even tighter grip of his cock than before. The feeling of her gigantic ass consistently slapping against his lower body was an added bonus; he simply could not get enough of it. He gave it a few slaps to show his appreciation, once again making the cheeks jiggle.

"Yahn!" She yelped, but looked back at him with a glimmer in her eye. "You can do harder than that, can't you, Daddy?"

"Hah! Sure can, but is that really how you ask for it?" He asked with a grin, still moving his hips at a steady pace, the warmth of the room getting to him as well, and he could feel his forehead getting sweaty. 

Morgan giggled, then lowered her back and pushed up her ass and hips as much as she could. "Fine, here goes..." She took a deep breath, then changed her expression into a much more pitiful and meek one, "D-Daddy, even though I've been a naughty, naughty girl, please d-don't spank me so hard!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but this is for your own good." He said, raising his hand and lowering it with incredible force, leaving a red mark on the right side of her enormous cheek.

"GIHIII!" She screamed through clenched teeth, her eyes widening. "Kyaaa, Daddy! You're so mean!" 

He delivered a series of other slaps, each harder than the last, and Morgan positively squirmed in front of him, screaming in pleasure as he gave her poor, enormous ass no quarter. During this time he had never stopped thrusting, either, and he could tell that Morgan was getting close again. Her tongue was once again sticking out of her mouth, and drool from the side of her mouth dampened the bedsheets. 

"O-OOH!" She moaned, raising her head again and looked back at him, tears in her eyes from the spanking but there was no mistaking the familiar glimmer in her eyes or the lustful grin. When she looked away again, she let out another roar. "HAAAH! DADDYYYY!" Her voice was louder than ever before now, and she arched her neck backwards as if to look up into the sky. "Y-YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOOOAAAUIEEEE!" 

The incoherent ramblings that her scream devolved into signaled her climax, but Robin kept going for a while, taking his time to really enjoy the addicting sensation of plowing his daughter's tight asshole. The tension between his legs eventually grew to the point where it was impossible to hold back, as if he would explode if he did, and once again released salvo after salvo of cum inside of his daughter. He gritted his teeth and arched backwards as Morgan slumped over the bed, lying spread out as her body twitched and shivered as he filled her up. 

When he was done, cum poured down her body from both of her holes, and she was left with a distant expression for a while, until she snapped out of it and adjusted her pose with a careful moan.

"Man, I think I blacked out there for a second..." She said with a small giggle, rubbing her enormous ass with one of her small hands where Robin had spanked her. "You really showed my lewd ass who's boss, Daddy! Aaah, that felt incredible..."

Smiling, he sat next to her, playing with her damp, pink hair and leaned in for a kiss on her cheek. "I could say the same for you. You're right, Olivia doesn't compare."

She beamed at him and cockily replied, "I know." She jumped off the bed and stood up, opening the door and had a look around, trying to discern what time it was and if Olivia had gotten back from work yet. Looking back with a shrug, she licked her lips and said, "Well then, Daddy, how about a bath? You've done very well, but I feel like you haven't worshipped my fat tits enough, and we need to do something about that, don't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't often write Morgan with pink hair or with a Cordelia tier ass, but it was a fun change of pace! 
> 
> I've got a few other stories in the works, so I hope time will permit me to work on them and upload them soon!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think in a comment. Proper feedback is always a good motivator.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing big butts is always a lot of fun. I normally write Morgan with her canon hair color as well, so that was a change out of the ordinary. 
> 
> If you want to know more of my writing, send an e-mail to odoacro123@outlook.com. 
> 
> I was also thinking of celebrating Noirevember somehow and write a small little story with her in focus, though I've got a lot of ideas and can't seem to make up my mind. Feel free to make requests (though as always, I also want feedback on this story while you're at it).


End file.
